Odd situation
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Sasuke takes a walk and on his journey he comes across Itachi who is wanting to spent a little time with his younger brother. He takes him back to the Akatsuki hideout and something happens...but what?


Title: - Soul Exchange Jutsu

Rating: - NC-18

Category: - Romance/OOC/One shot

Summary: - Itachi is looking for Sasuke and tries to take him back to Akatsuki but what happens when a teenager is learning a new jutsu that turns everything around?

(Song Lyrics are from a few Breaking Benjamin songs 1)Breathe 2) Evil Angel)

* * *

A clear breeze ran through the air, beams of pure light rained down from the sun above and the constant twittering of birds calmed the small Uchiha's nerves. Sitting silently on a rock by the lake, Sasuke observed a spiky haired loser who was constantly taunting a pink haired girl. He couldn't help but smirk a little at Naruto's attempts to get Sakura's attention, although no matter what he did it never seemed to work out. He watched as Naruto kept jumping in front of the angered Sakura, hands drawn together, even a vain attempt from poor Naruto didn't get her attention as he got on his knees and pleaded with her only to have her walk passed him.

Picking up on the fact that Sakura was getting close to him, Sasuke jumped up from the rock, grasping a hold of the thick branch above and swinging himself up to hide from her. Bringing his hands together he did a jutsu, masking his chakra so she couldn't pin point his location.

"Uhh I'm sure Sasuke was here just a second ago.......stupid Ino pig got here first argg!!!"

Hearing her cursing to herself he waited for a clear signal before dropping out of the tree and landing effortlessly on the rock. Silently sitting back down pulling one knee up he rest his elbow upon it. Blonde filled his vision before he looked down to see Naruto glaring up at him.

"What do you want loser?"

Naruto pouted lightly before signing and looking around quickly.

"How they hell do you manage it Sasuke, you....you always get the girls!!"

Blank staring Naruto, Sasuke also signed.

"I do nothing, now go away loser."

"Hey who you calling a loser, you spiky haired porcupine!"

Opening his eyes, Sasuke went wide eyed before one of his eyebrows started twitching.

"What did you just say?!"

Before he got an answer he just caught sight of Naruto chasing after Sakura up the path and round the corner, all the while shouting hey Sakura what for me.

Bringing his hand up he sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb. Lazily he pulled himself u. Pushing from the rock and headed over towards the forest. He supposed it was a bad thing, not bothering to interact with other people but he had locked away his childish manners a long time ago.

Upon entering the forest Sasuke couldn't help but look up towards the skies blue adorned canvas, a smile grazing past his lips. As he padded silently along the dirt path set out in front of him, he couldn't help but feel something wasn't quite right. Pushing the feeling away, Sasuke headed down the path towards the lake. It was strange once he stood in the open apace, normally many animals would be running around the place but not today. Quietly surveying his surroundings Sasuke let sharingan slip into his eyes as he peered around the silent area.

**(I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.**

**Is it over yet in my head?**

**I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind**

**Is it over yet, I can't win)**

His eyes had stumbled upon something through his little search; one tree with a very large branch was lying in a haphazard on the floor below. Walking over to investigate it, the young Uchiha also took into account that the cut that had separated the branch from the tree was a very clean cut.

"Something isn't right."

He mumbled to himself, his thoughts were cut short by the sound of a bush rustling slightly by the lake but then ceased as Sasuke turned to look in its direction. His heart was racing picking up as he silently snuck over to the bush, kunai in hand. Just as he reached the bush near the side of the lake a cute white rabbit hopped out towards him, bumping into his feet as it scampered away.

In the spur of the moment Sasuke fell back, a gasp raising from his lips as he hit the floor. Moaning slightly the Uchiha's hand came up to press lightly against his chest were his heart lay.

"It was just a rabbit."

Whispering to himself, he sat a while until his heart remained at a nice steady beat. Only then did he push himself from the floor and into a standing position to turn around. Eyes widened slightly mouth slightly agape and only one word left his lips.

"Itachi."

Re composing himself the younger frowned closely followed by his face scrunching up in anger. With his said kunai still in his finger tips, Sasuke ran towards his other. Kunai set forward, ready to pierce skin and feel the pleasure of his elders blood rundown the shiny surface. The thought was soon tossed out the window as Itachi looked to the side, taking in the younger before he simply flicked the kunai from small hands and turned round to back kick Sasuke, sending him flying over to the lake. Smirking at the perfect hit, Itachi watched his little brother saw through the air before landing in the water.

**(So sacrifice yourself, and let me have whats left**

**I know that I can find, that fire in your eyes**

**I'm going all the way, get away, please)**

He chocked slightly as water filled his mouth, coughing he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Gasping he wiped away the saliva that escaped the corners of his mouth before peering through his limp bangs. However he didn't get a chance to fully look up because a burning sensation shot through his skull as fingers ran through the side of his head and round the back to pull his face up. Crimson eyes void of emotion gazed upon him as Sasuke sniggered.

His hand came up to clasp onto Itachi's own that was threaded through locks of his own hair. Glaring harshly, Sasuke felt the grip tightened as Itachi lowered himself down to come to Sasuke's level. Their faces drew closer together, Sasuke's eyes widened as both of their noses touched and their lips were a breath apart. Slowly Itachi moved off to the side slightly, his breath rushing over the warm cheeks of the other before stopping right beside the loungers ear.

"Pathetic."

Sasuke tensed a bit before Itachi brought a hand crashing against his now reddened cheek. The force of the slap forced Sasuke back down tot he water, face once again dripping with the clear liquid. He tried to wipe his face but failed as his hands were pushed away and that death grip was once again tugging at his hair.

Pulling the little Uchiha's face up, Itachi smirked, leaning in ever so slowly before placing a feather light kiss on the angered cheek. The warmth spread over his lips.

"Your still so weak Otouto, not enough hatred, not enough anger."

Sasuke couldn't bare to look in the crimson pools of his elder, slowly closing his eyes he tried to block out the haunting voice. No matter what he did though that voice would break through the icy barrier he had put up so many years ago.

"Have you missed me Sasuke?"

**(You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole were my heart should be**

**You got to fight just to make it through**

**Cause I will be the death of you)**

Itachi asked his younger as he placed small butterfly kisses over his still angered cheek. He felt Sasuke try to pull away from his actions but he kept him close, a grin spread over his pale lips as he felt the smaller Uchiha's body temperature rise.

"Why would I miss the only thing I detest the most?"

Pulling his face back so they were now looking at one another, Itachi searched the others face for lying but didn't find any twitches that gave it away. The hand in Sasuke's hair gave way and came down to the red cheek.

"You always told me you loved me all the time....when you were younger, why should those feelings change now?"

"I admired you, I wanted your attention and I was forever following your shadow around. Things change and so did you, besides I was a kid back then."

Tentatively watching Sasuke's eyes widened as a small smirk spread over lightly pink tinted lips. Itachi moved in slowly towards the youngster's sensitive ear again.

"It was something far more then brotherly love Otouto, your younger brother shouldn't asked their big brother for a kiss before bed its incest, however you did and wouldn't stop whining until I kissed you properly."

"Kissed me....properly?"

Puzzled slightly Sasuke racked his brain for those memories but he couldn't place a finger on the ever happening.

"A kiss on your lips."

"Your lying!"

**(This will be all over soon**

**Pour the salt into the open wound**

**Is it over yet? Let me in)**

Vainly the younger struggled to get away from the only person he wanted to be near, although he didn't succeed in getting away his attention was drawn to Itachi's words.

"Kakashi."

Yes he was right Kakashi was out here somewhere, his chakra signature was getting stronger by the second.

"Looks like you'll be coming with me Otouto."

Sasuke struggled egarly to get away however, Itachi had other plans in store. Taking his younger brothers wrist he pulled harshly and proceeded to drag Sasuke out of the water and into the trees. Once their feet made contact with a branch Itachi's speed increased dramatically.

Every once in a while little Sasuke would stumble and fall forward but thanks to the harsh pull on his wrist he was kept up straight. Once they came into a clearing the elder of them dropped down and took in his surroundings. Silently he brought his free hand up and made a single hand sign. Bringing his hand back down, Itachi closed his eyes, a smirk playing over his features.

"Kakashi's skills are starting to lack."

**(So sacrifice yourself, and let me have whats left**

**I know that I can find, that fire in your eyes**

**I'm going all the way, get away, please)**

Sasuke caught those words and looked puzzingly at his big brother. Although before he could answer a distinct noise alerted them both, a chakra signature was detected.

"I thought you said we lost Kakashi? It appears he out smarted you....big brother."

The last part of his words were stated in a mocking tone of voice and within his mind a little celebration erupted.

"f you care to check again, my dear Otouto, we have lost him. This chakra signature is to weak to belong to Kakashi, this person does not pose a threat to us."

Before he had a chance to open his mouth and reply, Itachi took again tot the trees above. Silence had fallen upon them and they both ignored one another.

"Why are you even bothering with me, last time you had no interest in me."

The elder Uchiha sniggered slighy before answering the given question.

"You have information on that Kyubi and we need to know it, you'd be useful to the Akatsuki."

Sasuke repeated the name quietly to himself before he

_Wait if I'm seen around the Akatsuki by a leaf village ninja they might report back to Tsunade. I can't risk being kicked out of the leaf village._

He reacted before he thought it through however Sasuke went about halting himself before throwing a smoke bomb down. To his advantage he aimed a well hit kick into his Aniki's stomach before feeling himself fall back over. Branches snapped under his weight as he fell, jagged edges split and bit into his creamy skin.

**(You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole were my heart should be**

**You got to fight just to make it through**

**Cause I will be the death of you)**

Thankfully as he corrected himself he managed to land on a branch, slightly panting. He looked up to the still smoky area, above, checking for any movement but couldn't see any. It happened fast but he was no longer looking up into the smoke laden sky, he was looking at crimson orbs. Harshly Itachi pushed his little one against the large tree before securely holding him down with a hand to his throat.

"Clever move Otouto, you almost hand me, almost."

Something didn't feel right and Sasuke felt on edge as his Niisan closed his eyes to slowly open them again. Mangekyou sharingan now ablaze.

"If your not going to come along like a good little Otouto then I'll be needing this."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he waited, the smirk slipped from Itachi's lips as words rolled from his mouth.

"Tsukiyomi."

Sasuke struggled, beginning to kick and fling his eyes squeezed shut as he panicked. He knew he would fall into that hunting abyss all because his reaction was slow. He screamed and pleaded for it to stop slowly he felt his consciousness slipping and then black fell over him. Just as his mind went completed limp he felt warmth on his lips then it moved to his ear, gentle kisses here and there.

"I promise you'll be safe here, no nightmares, no memories, no nothing, just darkness."

Silently Itachi watched his younger slip into a light sleep before picking him up and taking off towards the Akatsuki hideout. Coming down from the trees and landing gracefully on the grass below, Itachi peered over his shoulder slightly, making sure he hadn't been followed. As he felt it safe to confirm to himself that he was clear of being followed he headed around the back of the hideout so he wouldn't be bothered with questions of having the young one in his arms.

Making his way round he stopped short of the corner, listening to a hushed voice talking. He peered around the corner of the building stealthy, upon seeing a young teenager training, making hand signs and sighing a lot. Te kid seemed to be trying to complete a jutsu or focus on gathering more charka but was failing miserably.

Sasuke groaned at one point and Itachi's attention was broken from the other teenager to peer down to his little brother. Unfocused black eyes peered around as they focused, mouth mumbling a few words but could not be heard properly due to sleepily speech.

"Itachi...whats that noise? Where am I?"

Itachi drew his crimson eyes away from the beautiful feature he stared at to look back over to the still failing ninja, sighing he mumbled to himself before walking around the corner, making his presence known.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

The teenager stopped at his attempts and peered over to Itachi, also taking note of the younger in his arms before replying to the older question.

"I'm training here, I'm new to the Akatsuki and so I'm having to learn new jutsu's to develop more skills."

Itachi glared slightly at the other as the teen eyed HIS Sasuke up. Growling he tightened his hold on Sasuke to which Sasuke whimpered and pushed his face into Itachi's chest.

"Aniki."

**(I'm waiting**

**I'm praying**

**Realize**

**Start hating)**

The teen silently watch the two brothers and saw how protective the older was with the younger. No matter he turned away from them and carried on with his training. After a short while of being watched by Itachi the teen was feeling uncomfortable with failing every time, he tried once more before dropping his hands then pointing a finger at Itachi and Sasuke.

"Whats you're problem? What you just standing there for?!"

Something weird happened in an instant and before Itachi had a chance to react to anything he collapsed to the floor with Sasuke. Strange, something wasn't right Itachi's mind raced with thoughts of anguish, blood, anger and regret. Sasuke who was a crumpled heap on the floor looked up to Itachi before he spoke to find nothing came out, he tried again but nothing happened. Itachi looked down to Sasuke to see his angel giving him an evil look.

"Hey are you guys alright?"

Nothing was said as Itachi picked Sasuke back up and headed into the back door to the Akatsuki hideout. He made his way to his room and slammed the door before dumping Sasuke on the bed. Something really wasn't right and his thoughts were confirmed when Sasuke spoke.

"What the fuck did that bastard do?!"

Itachi turned around and wide eyed Sasuke.

"Itachi! What.....whats going on??!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi before he smirked.

(A/N_ Just so you don't get confused or anything, whats happened is Itachi is now in Sasuke's body and Sasuke is now in Itachi's body, so when Itachi is speaking its really Sasuke and when Sasuke speaks it actually Itachi_.)

**(You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole were my heart should be**

**You got to fight, just to make it through**

**Cause I will be the death of you)**

"Foolish little brother, you haven't figured it yet."

Itachi shook his head, he had no clue as to what had happened. Silently he watched Sasuke on the bed as he thought, eyes slowly dropping to the floor before looking back at Sasuke.

"That was a jutsu he did, if I'm right that jutsu has switched our bodies."

Sasuke nodded, grin not fading from his lips. It was exciting to Itachi to think he was actually in Sasuke's body and Sasuke body was currently in his own, all the things he could do to Sasuke's body just to get at him was beginning to have an effect on his lower region.

"This could be fun little Itachi."

Itachi scrunched his face up before folding his arms over his chest and pouting. Silently Itachi watched as Sasuke laid calmly back on the bed, making himself comfortable while keeping a eye on himself.

"What are you giving me the stink eye for?"

Sasuke laughed slightly as he came up from the bed and walked over to Itachi, pushing him back slightly onto the table behind, in the process knocking a few books to the floor with a thud.

"Nothing much, I'm just thinking about how much fun we're going to have. This will be very intriguing don't you think little Sasu-chan?"

Itachi A.K.A. Sasuke gasped as Itachi placed a hand on Itachi's chest, rubbing slightly through the Akatsuki cloak, teasing a nipple lightly. That hand then moved up to the pale chin, taking a hold of it and pulling the others lips towards his own. Itachi's breath hitched as Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth, lapping at his tongue for attention. When the other responded to the kiss, Sasuke's had moved to take away the Akatsuki cloak, flinging it to the floor.

**(Hold it together, birds of a feather,**

**Nothing but lies and crooked wings,**

**I have the answer, spreading the cancer,**

**You are the faith inside me.)  
**

"Move to the bed."

Itachi groaned lightly, currently loving the attention he was receiving. He received a playful slap on the arse as he moved over to the bed and made himself comfortable. Stopping short way from the bed, Sasuke peered at Itachi as he watched him pull the hair tie from his hair. Placing his hands on his hips and jutting a hip out slightly, Sasuke cocked his head up a bit.

"What do you think your doing taking my hair out?"

Itachi peered through black bangs to his older before smiling (A/N omg Itachi is smiling!")

"God damn your making me look so sexy stood like that Itachi."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared before grunting.

"Just answer the question Otouto!"

"It was giving me a headache and besides it makes you look sexy, don't you think, oh yea and one more thing I'm not Otouto anymore I'm Aniki to you I'm the older of us both."

Grinning in triumph at the stricken look on Sasuke's face, Itachi got up on all fours sticking his bum in the air slightly he gave a sexy look to Sasuke.

"You know I'm right Itachi"

The grin widened as one of Sasuke eye brows began to twitch and his hands tightened to the point of the knuckles turning white.

_The little shit is right as well_

"Huh well then big brother, since I'm in your body that means I can do as I please."

_I know something that will make your blood run my little sasu_

**(No, dont,**

**Leave me to die here, help me survive here,**

**Alone, don't remember, remember)  
**

Slowly Sasuke unclenched his hands and slowly brought a finger to his mouth and bit lightly on it, slowly bending forward slightly, bum sticking out a little.

"You'll take good care of me won't you Aniki?, you won't hurt me if I misbehave right?"

Itachi eyes his brother for a while trying to see what his older was up to, but god damn it was making him really hard just looking at what Itachi was doing to his body. Silent still, Itachi still preserved Sasuke and watched as he pulled his finger from his mouth and slid a hand down his body to his lower region, lightly rubbing his aching erection. A groan slipped past slightly chapped lips, head tipped back inviting teeth to sink into the creamy flesh in sight.

Itachi's eyes widened into saucers as he watched what Itachi did to his body, the hand that was once hanging lose by his side was now fondling one of his nipples, slightly pinching and rubbing it between two fingers.

"Quit rubbing them you'll make them sore."

A light laugh came from Sasuke and he brought his head forward to look at Itachi who was still on all fours, fingers ideally playing with a long strand of hair.

"It's my body now Aniki, I can do as I please, however I'm still the oldest so I make the rules."

**(Put me to sleep evil angel**

**Open your wings evil angel)  
**

With that Sasuke stopped his ministrations and walked over to the bed, grasping a hold of Itachi's biceps he tugged him up and gave him a kiss, relishing in the feeling of it. Itachi groaned at the contact, hands slid over flesh, teasing here and there, little hands fondled Itachi's nipples to hardness through the fishnet t-shirt before said t shirt was discarded to the floor. Lips replaced the hands, biting at the already hard but very sensitive end before doing the same to the other. Itachi threw his head back, a gasp slipped through his lips.

"Hmm Itachi thats nice."

Pulling back Sasuke pushed on the others shoulders, signaling him to lie back on the bed fully. Once that was done, Sasuke proceeded to climb onto the other, making sure to accidentally on purpose rub their erections together. Both moaned in usion at the contact, as the friction built.

"Hmm don't stop Itachi's its really good ahh."

On purpose Sasuke did stop his grinding and pulled away from Itachi, breaking the warming contact they had developed. Moving back so Sasuke was now at the bottom of the bed and Itachi still pressed against the headboard at the top of the bed, Sasuke grinned widely as he leaned back on one elbow, legs spread wide.

"This will be entertaining, since your new to experiences I think I'll have a play around with your body Sasu-chan."

**(I'm a believer,**

**Nothing could be worse,**

**All these imaginary friends,**

**Hiding betrayal,**

**Driving the nail,**

**Hoping to find a savior)  
**

Itachi blinked a few times before Sasuke's words sunk into his mind. Silently Itachi observed his brother, watching the wandering hand rub and tease here and there. Sasuke kept his half lidded eyes on Itachi's crimson pools that were constantly watching his free hand that was wandering here and there. Itachi felt he had an advantage in being Sasuke's body as he could explore the body himself and find his weak spots, place's that brought tingles, place's that made him shivers and place's that made him feel all the more pleasurable.

Fingers ran up and down the pale neck, head tilted back slightly, daringly inviting the other to suck on the unmarked flesh. One spot on the neck sent a shot of pleasure coursing up and down Sasuke's spine to which he groaned a litte, moving the fingers lightly up to his ear he pinched the top of his cartilage then moved it down to the centre of his outer ear and gave another pinch, there he felt a tingle run through him and more blood rushed to his aching member. From here the long slender fingers ran down his throat to his chest, Sasuke brought his head back up to watch Itachi again to find him rubbing little small circles on the top of his thigh. Grunting, Sasuke pulled his top off and leaned back into the same position he was previously in.

"Are you getting restless Sasuke? Do you want to touch me?"

Itachi's eyes pulled away from the searching hand and locked gazes with Sasuke's now crimson orbs, they glowed faintly in the semi dark room, giving off a sexy look to him. Pleasure shot up his spine and went straight his his member making it all the more hard.

**(No, don't**

**Leave me to die here, help me survive here,**

**Alone, don't,**

**Surrender, surrender)  
**

"Yes, I do please let me touch you."

Sasuke smiled half heartedly at his other, hand not giving up on teasing his very sensitive nipples.

"Stop rubbing them!"

Sasuke laughed at Itachi's little out burst.

_Hmm seems this must be another weak spot for my little angel_

"Why should I Aniki? This is my body, I can do as I please, teasing them makes me really hard hmm."

Sasuke made sure to moan after his little speech to emphasize his point, Itachi's eye brow twitched slightly in annoyance, but he couldn't help but notice that his hand that had been rubbing his inner thigh had moved to rub at his crotch, slightly applying more pressure as Sasuke's wandering hand headed down his tummy and to the front of his pants which bulged slightly. Said hand rubbed lightly and a deep moan escaped the youngers lips, drawing Itachi's attention back to the beautiful face. The neck once again being revealed to his prying eyes.

Sasuke's length ached so much, he felt the need to release, quickly he slipped his hand inside his pants and rubbed gently at his burning arousal, gasping at the sensation that coursed through his body. Half heartedly he pulled down his shorts and grasped a good hold of himself, however didn't start pumping himself straight away as he noticed Itachi wasn't looking but peering off to the side in embarrassment. A light pink colour darkening on his cheek bones.

**(Fly over me evil angel,**

**Why can't i breathe evil angel)  
**

"Otouto, I want you to watch me."

The tone sounded serious and so was Sasuke, in a none hurried way, Itachi tore his gaze from the object he had been staring at and shyly looked through the side of his bangs at Sasuke, his face still partly hidden behind silky black strands of hair that had fallen forward.

"Watch me properly Sasuke, you could learn something."

Laughing slightly at that, Itachi did eventually turn his head so his blushing face was in full view. Happy enough with the attention he got, the still hand began to gently move up and down the weeping length bringing pleasurable moans from the younger Uchiha, feeling his release approaching quite fast Sasuke moved his hand down to his balls, teasing them as he waited a while for his arousal to settle a bit. Both were now panting, Itachi especially as he watched was his older brother was doing to his own body, it all seemed surreal but it was sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body, precum was starting to seep through is trousers to the point he couldn't ignore it.

Dripping his hand into the dark fabric of his trousers, Itachi pulled his erect member from its prison, the cold air hitting it, bringing a hiss from partly opened lips. His hand didn't flatter as his vigorously rubbed his erection in desperation. Sasuke on the other hand brought his free hand from his balls and rubbed at the tip of his erection, bringing a loud moan from his lips, his face showed everything he was feeling. It was coming through fast and this time Sasuke didn't feel like holding back, taking his slightly lubed fingers and wrapped his hand around his arousal and pumped himself hard. His release was fast and satisfying.

"Ahhh god!"

**(Fly over me evil angel,**

**Why can't i breathe evil angel)  
**

He let out a sigh of relief as he let go of himself, slowly gaining needed oxygen. He opened his eyes to see Itachi groaning in exstacy, head thrown back onto the headboard, hand pumping himself hard, the scene looked very erotic to the point of Sasuke's member hardening again after moments of release. Pulling the rest of his clothing off, Sasuke crawled on top of Itachi, gaining his attention as he started to nibble at the others ears, bringing a deep moan from Itachi.

"I'm going to take you and make you mine Sasuke."

He whispered in his ear, Itachi didn't complain at the request and happily sat still and let the other work on him. Taking Itachi's larger hand away from his large arousal, Sasuke rubbed his fingers on the tip, bringing a sexy deep moan from his brother.

"Do you like that Sasuke?"

Itachi nodded in reply not being able to talk, from lack of oxygen to his lungs. Hands gripped the others hair, tugging harshly and Itachi hadn't failed to notice that the harsh tug to Sasuke's hair brought him to full hardness and a groan escaped his slightly chapped lips. The hand that attended to his hard length stopped and went to the bed side cabinet and routed about from something. Itachi whined slightly at the loss of contact.

"Your very impatient Sasuke, for someone who hasn't done this before, your very confident."

"I just want you inside me, Aniki."

Sasuke grinned as he pulled Itachi's trouser off and flung them to the floor. Taking the top off of the lube he squirted some onto his fingers rubbing his thumb across his index and middle finger. Calmly he placed the lube onto the bed and placed his fingers to Itachi's entrance applying a little pressure. He peered up to the others crimson orbs, making sure the other was ok with things, to which he appeared to be relax. Sasuke's free hand came up to play lightly with Itachi's hard length as a distraction as he inserted one finger into the tight heat below.

Things went fine as Itachi appeared to be focusing mostly on what was happening to his member, little gasps and whimpers of pleasure rose from his throat every time Sasuke rubbed is fingers over the top of his sensitive head, precum oozed from the head making it all the more slippery. A second finger was added and this time Itachi seemed to catch onto the pain that was admitted to that finger that entered him. His body stiffened slightly, his eyes appeared to be more alert and his look had hardened on Sasuke's eyes, that gleamed with mischief.

The fingers inside him started to make a scissoring kind of motion, moving in and out slowly, easing the burning sensation he was feeling. He could feel himself start to relax, the tight ring of muscle, unclenching around the fingers that gave him so much pleasure.

"I think you're ready for me my dear Otouto."

Itachi shyly looked to his brother as he leaned forward and placed kisses on his forehead, cheek, jaw and lastly his lips, lightly licking then before pulling back. The discarded lube tube was picked up and a generous amount was squeezed out of it and rubbed over Sasuke's throbbing member. The cool liquid sent a chill up his back and a moan escaped. Moving back to make space, Sasuke eyed Itachi, as a hurt look crossed his beautiful features.

"I need you to lie flat on your back Sasu-chan."

Itachi did as he was told moving close to Sasuke body and lying on his back, head propped up on a soft pillow. He received a kiss for his obedience and a small smile from his other before everything fell silent. Only their heavy breathing could be heard.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"

Swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat Itachi nodded his head slightly as he spread his legs and grasped a hold of the smaller hips above him. Sasuke waited a while for Itachi to get comfortable and relax before he moved on ahead. Once he felt things were good enough to proceed did he drop his gaze from the others to look down at their weeping erections. Precum dripped lazily from Itachi's member and landed on his stomach, once seeing that he couldn't hold back any more. Taking a hold of his erection, Sasuke placed it at the tight entrance of his brother and slowly pushed forth. At first Itachi didn't seem bothered by it, but then his face began to change into a look of discomfort.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

Itachi in response managed a yes I'm fine before nodding that he was ready for Sasuke to carry on. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Sasuke pushed further into the tight head, groaning as he pushed further, the tight ring, making it unbearable to keep his focus. Once he was fully seated in the warmth, Sasuke allowed Itachi's body to adjust to the new sensation.

"Itachi, please move, I'm so close."

Sasuke huhed in reply, slowly withdrawing his hips, watching his member come back out of the tight heat, before going back inside, disappearing in a way. A gentle speed picked u and they were both rocking against one another, little whimpers escaping both their lips as they brushed them together in a feather light kiss.

"Ahh, god!"

Sasuke immediately stopped as Itachi's face changed and a bright flush seeped over his cheek bones, his body tightened and stiffened slightly.

"What the matter?"

"Fuck Itachi, please, don't....don't stop."

surprised, Sasuke thrust in again and found he got the same result, Itachi arching his back and a deep moan rang out in the room.

_I've found those sensitive bundle of nerves it seems_

Craving more of the wonderful feeling he was getting Itachi counter thrusted back against Sasuke's every thrust that made the younger Uchiha moan along with Itachi, Their pace's picked up as their climaxes began to reach their peaks, each counter thrust sent pleasurable vibes up and down Sasuke's spine, making him spasm every once in a while.

"I can't hold back any longer Sasuke."

Sasuke panted out loudly as he gripped the headboard, using it as leverage, hitting that spot even harder in Itachi that sent his pearly white liquid streaming from his member, hitting his stomach and Sasuke chest. The site of his own release brought himself over the edge, his body once again spasmed before he arched his back, letting a horse moan out, his release spilling deep inside Itachi's warmth.

Calmly Sasuke pulled out of Itachi and collapsed beside him, panting heavily. As their breathing regained its normal pace, Itachi turned to the side slightly, propping himself up onto one elbow and smirking greatly. Sasuke looked up through sweaty bangs and looked puzzledly at his brother.

"What are you grinning for Sasuke?"

Itachi closed his eyes but didn't let the grin flatter from his features, slowly reopening his eyes that were now a black coal colour he answered the question.

"I just fucked Itachi Uchiha and he can't deny it."

Sasuke's brows creased, still slightly confused.

Itachi leaned closer to the other before pulling back, a surprised look came over his face. The crease lines that would appear on Itachi's face were now on Sasuke's, his hair began to grow out and his body seemed to get longer and muscular . He peered down to his own body and watched as his body seemed to shrink in a way, his hair shortened an awful lot. He turned back to see none other than the actual Itachi looking evilly at him. However that didn't stop Sasuke from smiling and looking away from the evil glare he was receiving.

(_A/N Just in case they have now been put back into their own bodies, so Itachi is in his own and Sasuke is as well._)

"Hey Aniki, guess what?"

He didn't get a reply, so he looked over to his elder who was still glaring at him.

"What!"

"I just fucked you thats what."

Itachi's eyes hardened even more before he dropped it and began to grin, Sasuke's smile was wiped from his as he saw a glint in Itachi's black eyes. Slowly Sasuke got up from the bed and stretched his aching muscles out before pacing over to the window. He turned around to find Itachi in his face, eyes glowing a faint red colour, making Sasuke stare into the attracting orbs. Taking a step back slightly, something hard pressed against Sasuke's lower back. Searching hand snuck behind him to feel, to find it was that god forsaken table again, he didn't have enough time to move himself away from the table as Itachi leaned forward to place a kiss on the smallers lips, deeping the kiss a little. Just as Sasuke was getting into the kiss, Itachi broke away, lifting the younger up and onto the table behind

"Well then I guess it's my turn again then huh my little Sasuke."

Sasuke blink before he replied.

"N..no please don't."

Itachi clicked his tongue before shaking his head slightly, still keeping hawk eyes on his younger sibling. He leaned forward once again taking the opportunity to mark Sasuke as his. Sucking feverishly on the spot that sent Sasuke wild, feeling himself harden as well as Sasuke as he playfully brushed his hand over the semi erect member. Placing his hands on Itachi's chest, Sasuke began to push his elder back to gain his attention to which he was granted.

"No Itachi, you'll...."

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence as a deep blush rushed over his cheek's, shyly he lowered his face from Itachi's. Smiling quite, Itachi lifted his Otouto's head to his level again waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I'll what Otouto?"

Sasuke shyly glanced away from Itachi, then peered back to him then only broke the contact and looked to the other side of the room as he answered. He whispered quietly.

"You'll break the table Aniki."

Itachi laughed lightly at the youngers accusations before taking his chance and leaning forward to catch the younger off guard, making him fall back onto the table . Placing butterfly light kisses on his exposed neck, little whimpers here and there. As Sasuke was concentrating mostly on the kisses he was receiving on his neck, Itachi took the chance to pull the little one closer tot he edge of the table so his bum was slightly hanging off the edge. From there on Itachi also took the chance to grab a hold of Sasuke's ands and pinned them beside his head.

The younger Uchiha''s eyes widened slightly as Itachi held his hands in place only to change his mind and pin them above his head in one hand, his other searching.

Sasuke couldn't hep but harden all the more at the thought of being held down, not being allowed to touch Itachi while being deeply penetrated. He couldn't help but shrink back into himself and slowly he let sharingan slip into his eyes. He could see the blood red colour reflect in Itachi's darkened orbs.

Some what worriedly Itachi noticed Sasuke's eyes changing, a call to tell him Sasuke was trying to protect himself from any kind of hurt or damage that could be dealt. Reassuringly Itachi's free hand an down the side of his cute Otouto's sensitive side's before running lightly over his hips bone and taking hold of his hot length, slowly caresing it, letting Sasuke know he wasn't going to hurt or pull anything on Sasuke that could hurt him. That was the last thing on the older Uchiha's mind. He had got what he wanted and had waited to long to get Sasuke's attention and love.

Gleeful moans spread through the dark room and the crimson eyes of the younger slipped behind hooded lids, the only source of light coming from the pale moon, spreading over the floor and creeping up on the two silhouette. Feeling all the more naughtier, Itachi leaned back, bringing Sasuke's locked hands down to rest on his tummy, eyes slipped open in curiosity and silently watched the other's as Itachi bent down to Sasuke's length. Before giving the organ attention he peered up to his Otouto, a grin spread over his sexy features before he placed his mouth over the weeping length. A strangled moan echoed through the room, quivering, the one on the table gripped tightly at Itachi's hand and dug his nails into the milky flesh, just enough pressure to draw a small amount of blood. A warm feeling was beginning to build in Sasuke's belly, he could feel it coiling every now and then when a shock of pleasure coursed through his body.

"Ahh Aniki."

He couldn't hold back his little please and panting, the pleasure was slowly building and every stroke of that tongue on the head of his engorged shaft made him want to cum all over the place, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough until Itachi was inside him, pounding those bundle of nerves.

Itachi smirked around his younger brother's length, enjoying the mewls that seemed to seep from his slightly open mouth. His own member was beginning to gather large amounts of precum at the head. Taking his free hand, he rubbed small circles around the head, moaning at the feel it gave him the vibration's adding a nice effect to Sasuke's pleasure.

_I can't hold back any longer Sasuke, I need you._

Itachi decided it time to take things to another level, pulling away with a wet pop, he released Sasuke's hands from their binding and pulled on Sasuke's hips bringing his bum up into the air. Standing slightly so his younger could see what he was going to do making sure Sasuke was looking at him and not what he was about to do. Smirking sexily, the elder Uchiha gathered saliva in his mouth before opening his mouth letting it run freely from his mouth to hit Sasuke tight entrance.

Before that saliva hit Sasuke's entrance, his eyes slipped behind his lids again, his face scrunched into an embarrassed look and he turned his head away. His cheeks becoming a bright red colour.

"Aniki, don't please."

Choosing to ignore the younger one, he let to spit fall from his mouth hitting Sasuke's flesh and slowly watched it run down the crease of his bum cheeks. As the least of his spit left his mouth he brought a hand up, rubbing gently at the slick entrance. Placing the rest of Sasuke's body back onto the table for support, Itachi's free hand then went back to the hard flesh pumping it back and forth. The bright colour on his Otouto's cheeks didn't flatter, Sasuke could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment as Itachi inserted a finger inside him, working it in and out. He felt even worse to let a moan escape his lips as that hand gripping him in a snug hold didn't let rest. He brought a free hand up to his mouth. Biting at a finger, hard enough to draw blood, feeling the warm liquid run down his finger, he licked it every now and then. His other hand automatically went to grab a nice handful of Itachi's hair, tugging it non to gently. A brief moan lapping from the older's mouth.

Sasuke's hand still lay consistent in his mouth and now blood was running down the finger and running down the corner of his lip. Itachi hadn't failed to take note of this. Silently he kissed his way up to Sasuke's level, bringing the hand that had been preoccupied with Sasuke's member and gently pulled the abused finger from his brothers mouth. Half lidded crimson orbs, slightly glazed looked lazily up to Itachi as the older Uchiha brought the finger to his mouth, lapping up the copper tasting liquid before proceeding to lick quietly at Sasuke's mouth.

"Don't be afraid to be loud Sasu, I want t hear you scream."

Pulling back Sasuke nodded in reply and groaned.

"More."

Sasuke pleaded to which Itachi inserted the second finger, scissoring his fingers, stretching out the tight muscle. Sasuke groaned, face creasing a little at the pain but as those wandering fingers caught the nerves deep inside him did he arch his back, letting a loud moan rock through the once silent room.

"That's it Sasuke, let it out."

Sasuke followed Itachi's orders and became louder as his spot was hit every time. Seemingly known, Itachi felt Sasuke was ready for a third finger to be added and so he applied another finger. This went unnoticed by Sasuke who had his head thrown back in pure ecstasy, loudly letting his pleasure be known to Itachi. His throbbing erection needed action and so Itachi pulled his fingers from the loosened hole and pressed the tip of his shaft against the hot tightness. He glanced up to check Sasuke was fine with everything. He received a nod to verify that he felt ready and so Itachi pushed his head into the hotness of his brother. He groaned at the tightness, letting a shaky breath out as he pressed further. He stopped every once in a while as painful but erotic tugs were issued to his hair.

"Itachi please....move."

He didn't wait and pushed the rest of the way in, settling nicely in the heat. He stayed still, waiting for the tight ring of flesh wrapped tightly around his member to relax, even if it was by a little bit. As it did, Itachi pulled out part way then thrust back in, carrying on this process until Sasuke felt comfortable. The wooden table beneath him nipped at his skin every time Itachi thrust in him, gently he pushed at Itachi's chest signaling for him to stop. He looked at Itachi before grabbing a hold of his biceps to help pull himself up into a sitting position. Silently he tore his gaze away from his big brother and buried his face in the crook of his neck, whined his arms around his neck. He nodded when he got into a semi comfortable position.

Pleased that Sasuke wanted to carry on Itachi placed a kiss on his ear then nibbled on it making Sasuke moan and his entrance tighten around his shaft. Eagerly Itachi took a hold of his little one's legs and wrapped them around his waist telling him to keep them there before placing his hands behind Sasuke for support. Slowly he started to rock back into Sasuke.

"Ahhh!"

A shiver ran through Sasuke, back arched wildly as the new angle allowed Itachi to hit his delicious spot over and over. Quickening his pace Itachi felt Sasuke clench himself, which was drawing Itachi dangerously closer to the edge each time.

_I refuse to be satisfied before Sasuke is_

Itachi silently bit at Sasuke neck harshly, ripping a hoarse cry from Sasuke.

"Stop doing that Sasuke, you're driving me crazy."

He stated roughly, Sasuke groaned and as punishment grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled on it, reveling his neck to Sasuke's gaze. Leaning forward he also bit harshly on Itachi's neck, blood slipping down the creamy skin making it so erotic. A pink tongue slipped from its confines and licked eagerly at the sacred juice.

"Hmm Sasuke bit harder."

A little surprised, Sasuke pulled back looking shocked, Itachi was being serious the sexual glint in his eyes told Sasuke he wanted to be bit, scratched and have his hair pulled. Taking his red eyes from the coal coloured one's above him, Sasuke looked at the bite mark that was still bleeding and starting to bruise lightly before looking back to Itachi. His eyes now the same blood red colour as his own. Out of reaction, Sasuke's breath hitched his hands tightening in Itachi hair, eyes widening a little, fear over taking his body. Itachi's head shuck from side to side a little, signaling he wasn't going to do anything that would hurt Sasuke in any way. Leaning forward, Itachi licked at the youngers lips then placed his own over the other's, bringing Sasuke out of his fear stricken trance slowly he started to respond to the kiss before wandering kisses went across a pale cheek and to the already bleeding neck.

Shyly Sasuke bit gently, pulled back and licked the angry mark before placing his lips back on the mark and applying more pressure than before. He kept doing this, taughting Itachi with his biting, and was punished for doing this as Itachi slowed his thrusting to gentle little shoves in and out. Sasuke whined and bit down harder than ever.

"Ahh fuck Sasuke!"

Alarmingly Sasuke pulled away quickly, cowering a bit only to find Itachi's head thrown back in absolute bliss, his mouth slightly ajar, eyes half lidded.

"It..Itachi..."

Drawing his attention to his little angel, Itachi let a breathy moan out, a grin across his beautiful face. He caught on to Sasuke's hurt and put it right by rubbing circles in the base of Sasuke's back, making his little angel arch his back in bliss.

"Your mine Sasuke."

He stated making it clear that Sasuke belonged to him and no one else. To put his point across he latched onto a spot on Sasuke neck nibbling it then sucking on it leaving a angry red love bite.

"Only your Niisan."

These words turned Itachi on so much he rewarded Sasuke with a few fast thrusts, making the younger scream before slowing his pace again, tauting his younger, wanting him to beg. It only took a few words for Sasuke to convince Itachi to complete them both in their climaxes.

"Itachi please don't stop, I'm almost there ahhh."

He agreed with the younger in his head, that even he was close to his own release, grasping a nice snug hold of his brother's slippery shaft, he pumped it in time with his increasing thrusts.

"Ahh Itachi yes!"

Sasuke didn't hold back his moans, he let them fill the room, letting everyone know what sinful act he was engaged in. Panting wildly, Itachi licked at Sasuke's ear, remembering he had a very big weak spot there. In response the other Uchiha's tight muscle clenched down on Itachi's swollen length and a loan moan escaped his mouth.

"Oh my god, Itachi I'm gonna..."

He couldn't complete his sentence, the breath was taken out of him as his orgasm over took his entire body, shaking and jolting wildly, his tight ring began to contract around Itachi's length sending Itachi into a different world, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and dropping his head back, mouth agape as he thrust faster feeling his stomach get warm as his climax was reaching its peek.

Sasuke's brought a hand down from his Niisan neck to clasp around Itachi's member pumping it fast, his release hitting him and his brothers stomach's before he slumped forward slightly. Once Sasuke's fluid hit his stomach it was enough to take Itachi by force, his release slipped deep into Sasuke and slowly dribbled from his entrance and ran freely down Sasuke's thigh.

"Ahh Sasuke."

As both rode the rest of their climax out, they both drew deep breath's in desperately needing oxygen. Once their heart rate was at a nice pace, they both pulled away from one another, Sasuke eyed his elder silently as he watched him pull slowly out of his now slippery entrance with a little groan being rewarded to Itachi's attention.

A smile managed to reach Itachi's lips, making Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, it had been so long since he'd seen a smile like that before the death of the clan.

_Aniki..._

Something wasn't right after that as Itachi slowly began to lift a hand, fingers poised ready to poke.

_Wait a minute that looks familiar._

A little jab to the forehead and Sasuke realized he had been poked in the forehead, just like his older brother would do when he was younger. Pouting slightly, Sasuke folded his arms over his tummy before turning his head off to he side.

"I told you I wouldn't break the table Sasuke."

Still pouting, said younger acknowledged his brother, watching silently as Itachi's pulled his pants back on. After doing this Itachi came back to Sasuke leaning on the table, making Sasuke lean back on his hands. Slowly Itachi leaned in towards the sensitive ear, blowing on it lightly before whispering.

"We will have to do this again, I think even my Otouto enjoyed it."

With that customary smirk Itachi left the younger to muse over this as he left the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
